


It's Fine to Flirt ('Til Someone Gets Hurt)

by Katherine_Venus



Series: It's Fine to Flirt [1]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom!regina, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fingerfucking, Kinda, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Punishment, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Sub!Janis, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, kiiiind of...it's very light and lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine_Venus/pseuds/Katherine_Venus
Summary: Janis being her loud-mouthed, unruly self pushes Regina too far until the other girl snaps and decides to remind Janis of her place and exactly who is in charge here.For the requests:Menalestrange: May I request Regina and Janis having angry sex?Anon:  Could you do Janis/Regina with Regina as the Dom and Janis as the Sub? Make it as kinky as you'd like.





	It's Fine to Flirt ('Til Someone Gets Hurt)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [menalestrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/menalestrange/gifts).



> Happy femslash february guys ;) Hope you enjoy this piece! I've been thinking about it for awhile and I'm so excited to finally bring it to you all! I hope it lives up to your expectations!
> 
> This was written for these requests:  
> Menalestrange: May I request Regina and Janis having angry sex?  
> Anon: Could you do Janis/Regina with Regina as the Dom and Janis as the Sub? Make it as kinky as you'd like.
> 
> If you liked this fic, PLEASE leave me a comment and let me know what you thought/what you liked/etc! I live for your feedback, and comments are the #1 way to make sure you get more smutty content you enjoy! thank you so much for your support!

Regina is boiling mad. 

She’s given Janis so. Many. Chances. But the girl just can’t seem to stop running her mouth and talking shit, and Regina thinks she’s perfectly justified for being at the end of her rope. If Janis can’t control herself and behave with their friends, then she’s going to have to take matters into her own hands. 

“This is a warning,” she whisper into Janis’ ear, quiet but firm, a hand at the back of Janis’ neck. Janis just looks back at her with an expression that says, _I dare you._ Fine. Regina will take that dare. 

“Sorry ladies, Janis and I really need to get going,” Regina says, standing up and pulling her coat on. 

“I don’t know, babe, I’m pretty comfortable here,” Janis says, leaning back in her chair and stretching her arms up and over her head, resting them behind her head. Gretchen and Cady giggle nervously, Karen just looking a little confused. 

“Aww, do you have to go so soon?” Karen pouts. 

“Yes,” Regina snaps, not looking away from her girlfriend, who seems to have finally caught on that Regina isn’t fucking around. “We need to leave right. Now. Janis. Get your things.”

“Bossy,” Janis snorts, but she does get up and put her shoes on, so that’s a start. She’ll be bending over backwards to do as Regina says by the time she’s done with her; Regina will make sure of that. 

“Bye!” Gretchen calls as they leave, waving goodbye to them. Regina waves back stiffly. 

The moment they’re outside of Cady’s house, Regina shoves Janis up against the side of the house, pinning her to the wall. 

“Hey—” Janis starts, but Regina cuts her off immediately. 

“Do you have _any_ idea how much you’ve humiliated me this evening?” she asks sharply. Janis blanches. 

“ _Humiliated?_ ” she repeats incredulously. “It’s not my fault you can’t take a joke honey.”

“Enough. You’re done talking tonight.” Regina looks Janis intently in the eye, and Janis, after a long moment, falls silent. “Good girl. Don’t get used to hearing that tonight. You know I’m going to have to punish you.”

“I’d like to see you try,” Janis laughs, and Regina steps back. 

“Fine. If you’re going to behave like a child, I’m not going to touch you at all.”

“Regina,” Janis says, stepping away from the wall towards her.

“Uh uh uh,” Regina chides. “Did I tell you to move.”

“No,” Janis admits. 

“No what?”

“No mistress,” Janis says softly, looking down in shame. Regina smiles a small, triumphant smile; her girl is slowly understanding who’s in charge here. 

“Good. Get on your knees for me.”

“Regina,” Janis says again. “We’re _outside_...”

“Who’s in control here?” Regina asks.

“You, but—”

“No buts. I’m in charge?”

“Yes.”

“And you’re going to behave yourself for once and listen to me?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Get on your fucking knees.” 

Janis obeys without another word, kneeling on the grass, head bowed. Regina walks back up to her so she’s standing over her. 

“This is where you belong Janis. Do you understand that? You belong on your knees, obedient and listening to me. Understood?”

“Yes, mistress,” Janis says obediently, gaze still down at the ground. 

“You look so pretty like this,” Regina says, already feeling a little turned on at the site of her sub so pliant and ready for her command. “If we weren’t in Cady’s front yard right now, I’d make you eat me out.”

“Please,” Janis says, voice breaking as she looks up at Regina. Her pupils are wide, betraying how horny the normally-confident girl is. “Please, Regina, I don’t care, let me go down on you, let me taste you.”

Regina laughs. “God, you really do get so pathetic so quickly for me.” She runs a hand through Janis’ hair, and the brunette moans under her touch. “You know, anyone could see you like this right now. It might be dark out, but our friends aren’t stupid. They could peek out the window right now and see what a total slut you are for me, how much you love me telling you what to do.”

Janis’ eyes flutter shut as she leans into the touch of Regina’s hand on her head, breathing notably heavier. 

“Is that what you want? You want Cady and Gretchen and Karen to see you like this? You want them to see me boss you around and show them what a good little sub you are?”

“Yes,” Janis gasps. “Please, yes.” Regina files this info away for future reference before snapping her fingers to get Janis to refocus. 

“Alright. Get up. We’re going home right now.” 

Of course, Janis obeys quickly, scrambling to her feet and following behind Regina to her car. 

“If you’re so eager for the world to see what a slut you are, I want you to play with your tits while I drive you home. Do a good job; I want to be able to feel how wet you are as soon as we get inside.”

“God, fuck, yes mistress,” Janis moans, her hands going to her breasts immediately. She arches her back against the car seat, squeezing her tits, pulling on them, making the most delicious little noises as Regina puts the car in gear and pulls out of her parking space outside Cady’s place. 

“You’re such a whore, I can’t believe you were totally ready to go down on me right in Cady’s front yard. You’re ridiculous.” Regina’s beginning to wish she could be touching herself too, at this point, but she focuses on the road while Janis continues tweaking her nipples, sliding a hand up under her shirt to better be able to touch herself, pulling on her tits, her nipples, squeezing and tugging on them, moaning like a fucking pornstar in Regina’s passenger seat.

A car passes them quickly on the road, and Regina snaps, “Don’t you fucking dare stop.” 

“I won’t,” Janis cries out, grabbing both of her breasts in her hands and squeezing them hard. The car rushes past.

“Think they saw you?” Regina asks softly, relishing in the sounds Janis is making. “Think they saw what a little skank you are? Maybe they’re gonna go home right now and get off thinking about that slutty girl they saw in the car on the way home, showing off for anyone to see.”

“God, fuck, Regina,” Janis moans. 

“We’re almost there honey,” Regina coos. Sure enough, they arrive at Regina’s apartment just a few minutes later. Regina parks and climbs out of the car, Janis following suit. “Hey,” she says, stuck by an idea. She turns around and looks at Janis behind her, who also stops. “Take your top off.”

“Out here?”

“Yes. Wasn’t a problem before when you were willing to lick my pussy in public.”

“Okay, okay,” Janis grumbles. Despite acting put out, Janis pulls her shirt off quickly, exposing herself in just her bra. 

“Mmm, beautiful,” Regina hums. “God, I want to make you take it all off, but I want to fuck you more. Get inside.”

“Fuck,” is Janis’ incredibly eloquent answer, and she darts inside after Regina quickly. 

As soon as they’re inside Regina’s apartment, the _moment_ she shuts the door behind them, Regina turns to Janis and commands, “Clothes off, right now.”

To her credit, Janis obeys immediately, unbuttoning her pants and stripping off her bra and underwear as fast as she can. 

Now Janis is standing before her completely naked, and Regina slowly circles her to appraise what she sees. Janis is gorgeous, of course, but she and Janis both are a bit into the notion of Regina inspecting Janis, of Janis being completely exposed and vulnerable to her. 

“Knees,” Regina says, not even unkindly, but Janis drops to her knees right away in front of her, head once again bowed. God, if Regina doesn’t feel a rush of power seeing bitchy, smart-mouthed Janis completely submissive to her will. “You were bad today.”

“I’m sorry, mistress,” Janis says. 

“Thank you. But that doesn’t mean you aren’t getting punished, you know that, right baby?” Janis nods. That’s not going to be good enough. Regina kneels down in front of Janis and grabs her by the chin, forcing Janis to look her in the eye. “ _Right_ , baby?”

“Yes mistress,” Janis chokes out, and Regina lets go of her. 

“Go bend over the dining room table,” she tells Janis. Janis starts to get up, and Regina presses her back down with a foot on her shoulder. “I didn’t say walk.” Hesitating a moment, Janis moves to her hands and knees and crawls over to the dining room table. Regina can feel herself getting wet as she watches her go. “Slower,” Regina says. “Let me watch you like this.” Janis listens, crawling slowly, her ass shaking as she moves, tits bouncing with every motion. Regina can even see her tight little cunt and how slick it is. When she reaches the table at last, Janis sits up on her knees and, with a glance back at Regina, she stands up and bends over the table, ass up and ready for Regina.

Regina walks over to her then, grabbing Janis’ ass when she reaches her and squeezing it hard, massaging Janis’ ass with her hands a moment before suddenly, without warning, raising her hand and striking her ass hard. Janis cries out as the sounds cracks through the room, the faint pink impression of a handprint already appearing on her ass. 

“I’m going to punish you for embarrassing me in front of our friends, and then, if you’re good, I’m going to fuck you until you scream,” Regina tells her. “Sound good?”

“Yes,” Janis pants. 

“You’re going to thank me after each one, got it?” Regina says, winding up again and spanking Janis hard once again. 

“Yes, thank you!” Janis cries. 

Pleased, Regina spanks her again, again, smacking her ass and watching it jiggle under her strikes, slapping her perfect ass until it’s bright red for her, just how she likes it. Janis lets out a string of thanks, thanking Regina for spanking her raw over and over again until the words are practically unintelligible. She takes a break then, going back to rubbing and squeezing Janis’ ass soothingly, cooing at her as she breathes heavily, trying to recover from the onslaught. 

“You’re being so good, you’re taking this so well,” she says. “Do you know why I’m punishing you, baby?”

“You’re, you’re punishing me because I misbehaved and embarrassed you in front of our friends,” Janis gasps. 

“Good girl! I’ll go easier on you this time,” Regina says, and that’s the only warning she gives before she goes back to spanking Janis in earnest, the girl switching between thanking Regina and moaning loudly. “There, there, you’re done,” Regina coos after delivering the final blow. “You’re done, you did so good, you took it so good.” She pats the back of Janis’ thigh gently, and says, “Spread your legs.” Janis obliges, spreading herself so she’s even more exposed to Regina, still bent over the table for her. “God, I could sell tickets to look at you like this,” Regina sighs. 

Janis moans, and Regina raises an eyebrow. 

“Yeah? Want me to invite everyone to take a look at you? See how big a slut you are, look at your wet pussy?” Janis makes a noise of affirmation, lost in the tale Regina is spinning, so she continues. “I bet some of them would even take pictures. Would you want that? Everyone taking home a little souvenir snapshot of your cute little ass and spread legs?” Janis moans in agreement. “Whore.” With that, Regina reaches between Janis’ legs and presses inside her with two fingers, knowing Janis is already wet and worked up enough for her. Janis moans again, clenching around Regina’s fingers, and she gives the girl a moment to get used to the feeling of her fingers inside her. She scissors them inside her, stretching her, filling her up, before slowly pulling out and fucking back into her. As Janis gets more comfortable, more familiar with the feeling, Regina picks up the pace, fucking her harder, faster, fucking deep into Janis and hitting her sweet spot just right, making her cry out over and over as Regina pounds into her. 

“You like that whore? You like me filling you up, fucking you, showing you who you belong to?” Regina growls.

“Yes!” Janis cries desperately. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me mistress, give it to me, I’m yours, I’m all yours, I’m your whore.”

“You’re so good, you know exactly where you belong, you know your place,” Regina says, proud. “My good girl, my perfect girl, my perfect slut. Are you gonna come just from my fingers?” 

“Yes, yes, fuck, don’t stop!” Janis begs, fucking herself back onto Regina’s fingers, meeting her thrusts, rolling her hips roughly. 

“Touch yourself,” Regina commands, and Janis immediately slips her right hand between her legs, rubbing harshly at her hard clit as Regina fucks her. This must have been what she needed to push her over the edge, because a minute late, Janis gasps and groans, “I’m coming, I’m coming, fuck, Regina,” and Regina feels her tighten and clench around her fingers again. She spasms and moans and rides out her orgasm right there, pressed against the table, Regina fucking her through the whole thing. 

Once Janis has settled and is merely panting heavily against the table, Regina pulls out. 

“Did that feel good honey?” Regina asks. Janis nods. She starts to stand up, but Regina stops her with a hand, gentle but insistent, on her back. “Stay down a minute longer,” she coaxes. Janis obeys wordlessly. Regina gets onto her knees behind Janis and, using her hands to spread Janis open for her, leans into to lick at her dripping wet pussy. Janis gasps sharply, letting out beautiful little mewling sounds and Regina sucks at her clit and licks up her wetness, cleaning her up and teasing her still-sensitive pussy. She licks up and down her slit, pressing in softly before going back to lapping little kitten licks over Janis’ clit. “Good, good girl,” Regina says as she pulls away, standing back up. “You can get up now, baby.”

Janis gets up off the table and turns around, pulling Regina into a deep, messy kiss. 

“You were so good for me,” Regina tells Janis again, and Janis smiles, kissing Regina’s temple, her nose, her neck. “My perfect girl.” She reaches around and grabs Janis’ ass. “How’s that feeling?”

“Hurts like hell,” Janis says, all fake-outrage. Regina laughs. 

“You know you love it.”

“I do,” Janis sighs. Regina pecks her mouth. 

“Go get into bed. I’ll join you. No clothes.”

“Of course,” Janis says with a smile. “Is there any other way?”

“Nope,” Regina agrees. “I still have plans for you tonight.”

“Can’t wait,” Janis says, kissing her once more before turning and going to their bedroom for the night. Regina watches her go, reflecting that all her anger from earlier in the evening has disappeared, a mixture of lust and pride taking its place. With that, she decides to go and join her girlfriend in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please leave a comment to let me know what you thought, what you enjoyed, and what you want to see more of! Thank you!
> 
> Also.......let me know if you want the continuation of this where Regina fucks Janis in front of their friends. I'm tempted to write it, but only if people want it!


End file.
